


Когда-нибудь

by LeeLana



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Рождество - счастливый семейный праздник, по крайней мере, предполагается, что это так.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	Когда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ООС Ньюта, таймлайн - после первой части «Фантастических тварей».

В Ньюта врезался бумажный самолетик, еще пару раз ткнулся в грудь и упал на раскрытую ладонь. На четвертом уровне, где располагался отдел регулирования магических популяций, сообщения передавали записками в виде птичек или бабочек, так что Ньют от неожиданности опешил и отошел в сторону, чтобы развернуть послание. Мгновенно узнал почерк Тесея и удивленно выдохнул – брат раньше никогда ему не писал.

«Загляни ко мне после работы», – значилось в записке. Идти не хотелось, что бы Тесей ни задумал и ради чего бы ни звал к себе, и Ньют судорожно соображал, как избавиться от послания: потом можно будет сказать, что не видел его, не понял, потерял, забыл за кучей своих бумаг, что угодно. Но самолетик опередил его – он опять свернулся, приняв прежнюю форму, и, мигнув зеленым, улетел в направлении лифтов. Предатель.

Ньют вздохнул. Придется идти.

В начале шестого Ньют спустился на второй уровень и поплелся в сторону аврората. Тесей ждал его в большом зале, коротко и четко раздавая указания подчиненным.

– О, ты уже пришел, я сейчас, минуту. – Он сказал еще пару фраз аврорам, после чего махнул рукой: – Идите, – и поманил Ньюта за собой, распахнув перед ним дверь кабинета.

Ньют сто лет здесь не был. Несколько световых шаров под потолком, длинный стол с парочкой пустых кружек, стопка книг, темные шкафы с полупрозрачными дверцами и множеством папок. Одинокий кактус на окне, непонятно как здесь оказавшийся. Ньют рассматривал бы кабинет и дальше, но Тесей прервал его размышления:

– Садись.

Ньют поколебался, но Тесей отодвинул один из стульев, так что пришлось усаживаться. Брат отошел к окну, полил кактус из кофейной чашки и обернулся к нему. Ньют молчал, не собираясь начинать первым: Тесей его позвал – так пусть сам говорит. Брат вздохнул и отлевитировал ему письмо:

– Вот.

Письмо было от матери, на три страницы, написанное бисерным почерком со множеством завитушек. Ньют начал читать, но на середине первого же листа бросил – слезились глаза. Все, что было связано с мамой и ее просьбами, неизменно сопровождалось шумом и суетой, поэтому он хмуро поинтересовался:

– А можно вкратце, что там?

– Рождество, – опять вздохнул Тесей и уставился в окно на серый дождь. – Мама будет занята, у трех молоденьких самок гиппогрифа должны вот-вот вылупиться первые птенцы, и она… ну, ты сам понимаешь. Бросить она их не может.

– Но она мне…

– Она все равно никого к ним не подпустит, даже тебя. Но и о празднике она забывать не намерена. Так что… – Он еще раз полил кактус из уже пустой чашки. – В общем, надо организовать рождественскую вечеринку. Подарки, угощения, украшения… Вот это все.

– Мы должны это сделать? – уточнил Ньют. Тесей на миг отвел глаза, но потом посмотрел прямо на него:

– Нет, я должен, я, ты же вечно в разъездах. Но ты можешь помочь?

Тесей смотрел просительно и почти жалобно, как когда-то в детстве, когда у них все было нормально, когда они еще понимали друг друга и разговаривали обо всем. Когда Тесей не строил из себя командира, дающего указания, что Ньюту делать и как жить. Сейчас же они были далекими, слишком чужими, слишком разными.

– Пожалуйста.

Тесей не сводил с него глаз, нервным движением оттягивая воротник рубашки, который будто душил его. И Ньют внезапно вспомнил, как брата раздражали походы по магазинам из-за шумной толпы, нескончаемой болтовни и гремящей отовсюду музыки. Надолго Тесея не хватало, он почти сразу сбегал с тем, что уже успел приобрести, так что покупки обычно делали мама и Ньют, который умел ловко прятаться от чужих взглядов и разговоров.

Ньют, понимая, что сто раз об этом пожалеет – это же зануда Тесей! – все же кивнул.

– Спасибо. – Тесей сгреб его в охапку, сдавил в железных объятиях. – Мама оставила список подарков и продуктов. У нас сегодня вечер и завтра целый день. Спасибо, Ньют. Только ниффлера своего запри где-нибудь, ладно?

Ньют улыбнулся: Тесей всегда оставался Тесеем.

Они долго ходили по магазинам. Тесей, хоть и ненавидел ходить за покупками, привык любое порученное дело выполнять ответственно и доводить его до конца, поэтому каждый подарок они тщательно рассматривали, шутливо переругиваясь друг с другом по поводу цвета, ткани, размера, запаха. С продуктами вышло еще дольше – здесь руководил Ньют, который умел выбирать хорошее мясо и свежие овощи, в отличие от брата, который, кажется, еду видел только в готовом виде и питался одними сэндвичами или тем, что приносили эльфы из министерского буфета.

Но в итоге все оказалось не так страшно, как представлял Ньют. То ли рождественский дух так повлиял на Тесея, то ли еще что, но вел он себя на диво спокойно, не особо приставал со своим контролем и нотациями – наоборот, улыбался и шутил, от чего Ньют давно отвык.

– И зачем ему такая метла? – недоумевал Ньют. – Ему всего пять!

– Мама написала «метла», значит, будет метла, с мамой лучше не спорить, ты же знаешь, что все равно ее не переспоришь, – философски пожимал плечами Тесей. – Так что берем.

– Двай хоть не такую большую.

– На вырост! – ворчал под нос Тесей, стараясь запихнуть прутья в подарочную упаковку. Продавец невозмутимо взирал на его бесплодные попытки, но в конце концов одним мановением волшебной палочки завернул подарок, украсив сверху бантиком.

– Ты уверен, что тетушке Матильде нужен именно такой платок? – Ньют придирчиво рассматривал тончайшую шерстяную паутинку со множеством бусинок. – Он же порвется через минуту, если тетушка в нем по саду ходить будет, а она будет, я ее знаю. Он зацепится за все ветки.

– Он теплый, – невозмутимо ответил Тесей, наложив на платок пару заклинаний, прежде чем завернуть в хрустящую цветную бумагу.

В одном из закоулков Ньют рассмотрел знакомую вывеску лавочки, где брал корм и лекарства для своих животных. Хотел незаметно улизнуть от брата, но Тесей остановил:

– Ньют?

– Э, я на минутку, я сам справлюсь, не ходи со мной. – Ньют, пятясь спиной вперед, махал на него руками. – Я... это…

– Иди уже, – хмыкнул Тесей, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, только в глазах плясали бесенята. – Я подожду тебя в магазине игрушек. – Он кивнул на лавочку напротив.

Там его Ньют, купивший зверям почти все, что было нужно, и нашел. Тесей стоял склонившись над игрушечным паровозиком, едущим по рельсам и дымящим трубой. Брат выглядел таким завороженным, очарованным игрушкой, что Ньют предложил:

– Купить?

Тесей странно посмотрел на него, потом ухмыльнулся:

– И пару вагонов к нему!

– Каких? – опешил Ньют.

– Как – каких? Пассажирский и товарный! Товарный будет возить мне пиво и документы на подпись.

– Тогда нужно два товарных, без пассажирского.

– Можно и так, – согласился Тесей, тронул трубу паровозика и пошел к выходу. – Но в следующий раз.

Они проходили по магазинам еще часа два.

– Этот список бесконечный? – вздохнул Ньют, с ужасом глядя на растущую рядом с ними гору подарков.

– Практически да, – согласился Тесей. – И маме надо тоже что-то купить в подарок. Идеи?

– Я хочу выпить, – признался Ньют.

– Хорошо, выпьем, – кивнул Тесей, уменьшив тележку с подарками и направляясь к ближайшему кафе. – Еще раз проверим список, вычеркнем все, что уже купили, посмотрим, что могли пропустить – или мама могла пропустить, отдохнем и с новыми силами примемся за поиски.

– Сегодня? – возмутился Ньют. – Уже поздно, все уже закрывается!

– Ладно, завтра, – усмехнулся Тесей, и Ньют понял, что брат опять пошутил. – Но чай все равно идем пить.

Ньют никогда не был в этом кафе, но оно пришлось ему вкусу: сравнительно тихое – в это-то время года, не слишком ярко украшенное, с вкусной выпечкой и прекрасным чаем. Тесей попросил мясных пирожков, которые Ньют оценил по достоинству – сочные, пышные, с хрустящей корочкой, и горячего ароматного чая с апельсином. Список проверили быстро: выяснили, что осталось всего несколько пунктов, но это может подождать до завтра, и расслабились. Любовались пышной елкой, стоящей напротив их столика, слушали приглушенную музыку и болтали. Ньют и сам себе не верил – они болтали! О подарках, выпечке, чае, восточных чайных церемониях, амулетах, талисманах, гиппогрифах и доме. Вспоминали разные истории из детства («Помнишь, как ты кормил ниффлера под столом?» – «Это ты его кормил!» – «Ладно, вместе кормили») или времен учебы в Хогвартсе («Я тогда в нее так влюбился! Вот и подлетел к ее окну на метле.» – «Просто подлетел?» – «Да.» – «Когда я учился, в этой истории был поцелуй!»).

Оставшиеся покупки днем сделал Тесей, а вечером они готовили праздничный ужин и наводили дома красоту. Они как раз разбирались с рождественскими венками, когда раздался звонок, а потом голос матери:

– Тесей, это к тебе.

– Сейчас! Вот, держи.

Тесей сгрузил ему на руки оставшиеся веточки и ушел, а через минуту к Ньюту поднялась мама и заговорщически улыбнулась:

– Омелу повесь поближе. И побольше.

– Зачем? – не понял он, крутя в руках венок и думая, как его лучше пристроить.

– Хотя нет, не надо, сюда она все равно не пойдет, а жаль, – вздохнула мама, трогая ягодки и бусинки.

– Тесей с кем-то встречается? – поразился Ньют. Тесей, человек, как ему казалось, полностью ушедший в работу, практически живущий в Министерстве и считающий своей семьей (пусть и второй) авроров, – влюбился? Да не может этого быть.

– Мне он ничего такого не говорил, но я же мать, я вижу, – подмигнула она. – Лестрейндж, Лита Лестрейндж, может, помнишь ее, вы, кажется…

Ньют чуть не уронил проклятый венок.

Лита. Лита, маленькая воинственная амазонка, бегавшая с ним в Запретный лес и бесстрашно дравшаяся с мальчишками. Лита встречается с Тесеем?

– Они пару месяцев назад были на одном балу, танцевали вместе, и вот… – тем временем говорила мама. – Он прямо светится, когда думает о ней. Молчит, ни в чем пока не признается, конечно, но видно же.

Лита, Тесей… Моргана побери!

– Мне надо… там… мне надо...

Ньют сбежал в свою комнату, закрыл дверь на защелку.

Лита. Тесей.

Ньют прижался лбом к двери, прикусил губу, выдохнул, стараясь утихомирить сердце, унять непонятную злость и поднимающуюся обиду. Он не имеет права обижаться или злиться.

Он любил Литу – или думал, что любил, но она… Она никогда не говорила, что любит его. К тому же когда это было, кажется, сто лет назад, в прошлой жизни, до работы, до войны, до занятий магозоологией. Они были маленькими, наивными, ничего не знали о себе и о жизни. Он сторонился людей и любил зверей, она сторонилась людей и никого не любила, по крайней мере, говорила, что не любит. Он не должен обижаться на нее, ведь прошло столько лет, а они не виделись после окончания учебы. Он не знал, как она живет – боялся узнать, продолжая любить призрак прошлого, ту Литу, которой уже не было. И уж тем более он не может злиться на Тесея, который про них ничего не знал.

Ньют не может, не должен обижаться на них. Но обида все равно поднималась черно-зеленым комом, мешала дышать, прорастала сквозь ребра. Ньют стукнулся лбом о дверь. Они там стоят, наверное, смотрят друг на друга, воркуют, обнимаются, целуются… Как никогда не было – и уже не будет – у него с Литой. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

И пусть в Америке его ждала Тина, которой он пообещал книгу, пусть они говорили про зверей, как когда-то говорили с Литой, но… Сейчас это стиралось, сгорало в огне обиды. Ревности – внезапно понял Ньют.

Он всхлипнул. Дурак, Мерлин подери, какой он дурак. Так, надо успокоиться, надо прийти в себя. Ревновать нельзя, ведь между ним и Литой ничего такого не было. А у нее с Тесеем – может быть. Так что пусть они будут счастливы, да, а он…

Да чтоб они!.. Ньют не мог совладать с собственными эмоциями, они лишали разума, пеленой застилали глаза, и хотелось ломать, крушить, желательно, конечно, тех…

Ньют охнул, поймав себя на такой мысли, прикусил губу, выдохнул. Срочно нужно уйти, прямо сейчас, а то потом он очень пожалеет о малейшем промедлении. Кажется, Ньюту впервые попалось чудовище, с которым он не мог справиться.

Он схватил чемодан, покидал вещи, заманил ниффлера (из его кармана торчали елочные игрушки), сунул лечурку в карман, осторожно погладив ее пальцем, открыл дверь – и наткнулся на маму. Она, опешив, на миг застыла с елочными игрушками в руках, но тут же пришла в себя:

– Ньют, ты куда? Что случилось? Почему?

– Мне надо, – невнятной скороговоркой пробормотал Ньют. Сказать ей, что… неважно, что сказать, сейчас все сойдет. – Меня попросили посмотреть одно животное, в Шотландии, озеро…

– Так срочно? – удивилась мама. – А отложить никак нельзя?

– Нет, попросили сейчас, попросили посмотреть, что-то там с самкой, которая ожидает потомство...

– Какая жалость. Ну что ж, – она притянула его к себе, поцеловала в макушку, растрепав волосы, – беги. Сапоги не забыл? И, может, все-таки успеешь вернуться к ужину? – Ньют отрицательно помотал головой. – Или хотя бы к полуночи?

– Не знаю, мама. Мне пора, все, счастливо.

Он обнял и поцеловал ее, сбежал по лестнице, надеясь не встретиться с братом, и вышел через черный ход.

Тесей догнал его уже на улице.

– Ньют, стой! Да подожди ты!

Ньют еще пытался сбежать, но неудачно: он привык сторожить, сидеть в засаде, а не догонять, в отличие от брата-аврора. Тот вырос прямо перед ним, хотя секунду назад был возле дома. Он был взволнован и внимательно изучал его взглядом:

– Ньют, что случилось?

– Меня попросили посмотреть беременную самку, что-то там...

– Ньют. – Обмануть Тесея оказалось сложнее, чем маму, мама привыкла к зверям и отвыкла, что ее можно обманывать. – В чем дело? В… – Он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Ньюта и выдавил: – Дело в Лите?

– В тебе.

Ньют сказал это прежде, чем смог себя остановить, после чего прикусил губу. Тесей отшатнулся, ожег стальным взглядом, спрятал руки за спину, хотя до этого явно собирался похлопать по плечу.

– В тебе и Лите.

Ну вот зачем он это ляпнул, как будто уже сказанного было мало? Дурак, ой дурак… Тесей сделал пару шагов назад, застыл ледяной фигурой.

А ведь вчера они так хорошо сидели в том кафе, и Ньют потом даже купил тот паровоз с двумя товарными вагонами, положил под елку… Дурак.

Нужно извиниться.

Он поглядел на брата… Извиниться не получится. Потому что злость, обида и ревность гложут его изнутри. К тому же он сказал достаточно, чтобы ранить брата – он это прекрасно видел – до глубины души, брата, который на своей работе и на войне и так насмотрелся на всякое…

Кроме того, слова Ньюту никогда не давались.

Он все же тихо пробормотал, не зная, слышит ли его Тесей:

– Прости, но мне сейчас... я хочу... мне нужно… – И чуть громче, почти отчетливо: – Мне пора.

Ньют надеялся, что когда-нибудь они смогут поговорить.

Но точно не сейчас.

Тесей молчал, не сводя с него глаз. Потом поднял руку – Ньют приготовился к удару, заслуженному, надо признать, – молча положил ее ему на плечо, сильно сжал, немного приводя в чувство. Подержал несколько мгновений, раскрыл ладонь, отпустил.

– Пока, – пробормотал Ньют, отправляясь в никуда.

– Счастливо, – тускло ответил Тесей.

Лечурка распласталась по жилетному карману, обнимая Ньюта по мере своих возможностей. Пикетт не умел говорить, это всегда было плюсом.

Но почему-то не сейчас.


End file.
